


Don't Call Me That

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other, Yay for more FICS about my fucko brain and flashback shit, also this takes place during the Blackwatch days, mentions of past childhood sexual abuse, oh ya it's implied that reader/si/character is sorta in a relationship with Gabo, this is garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Gabriel Reyes, Captain of Blackwatch, hears gun shots in one of the Blackwatch bases and must investigate.
The one responsible MAY SURPRISE YOU
Also known as- don't harass and trigger a flashback in someone, but especially if said someone has a gun. I mean come on. That's just common sense.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who had a really bad night of flashback bullshit?  
> Welp, y'all know what that means.  
> SHITTY COPING METHODS WITH FINN

Gabriel jumped to his feet in an instant the moment he heard gunshots.

They were in the bowels of one of Blackwatch's bases, where there should be no need for firing your gun.

Hell, most members of Blackwatch were prohibited from having their guns on them unless they were at the shooting range, or on a mission.

Mentally, he rattled off who in this base currently had guns.

Him, McCree, two other agents, and...

Well, that last one was impossible.

That particular agent was such a sweet young man, always following orders, always looking out for his teammates, and the least prone, out of all of them, to violence.

And yet, as he found himself in the mess hall, what stood before him was in impossible.

Sure, he hadn't shot the other agent, but he had clearly fired a few warning shots, one of which skimmed the other agent's ear, the blood trickling down their face.

That was intentional.

Gabriel knew that this man could shoot the tails off of dragonflies with his pistol from at least 50 yards away.

He had seen him do it before.

But the question is, why would he shoot another agent? Or at least, shoot at them.

"You. My office, now." Gabriel commanded, nonetheless, pointing at him.

He seemed shaky, eyes wide, fear and anger and surprise, as if he had been unaware of what had been happening.

Almost with the ridgedness of something mechanical, he holstered his gun, and followed him with steps that were just as mechanical, just as ridged.

There was definitely something wrong, but Gabriel waited until they were in his office, door closed, and both of them seated, before he said anything.

"What happened? That's not like you." Gabriel asked, gentle, but strict.

He sat there, hands clasped together, still trembling violently as he stared, wide eyed, at his own hands, head bent.

"They made me remember." He finally spoke, voice trembling just like his body.

Gabriel looked at him, questioning still.

Carefully, he got up from his seat, but was stopped.

"No!" He shouted, before saying again, in a near whisper. "No, I...I don't want anyone too close to me right now, okay?"

"Alright." Gabriel replied, voice a gentle whisper, as to not set him off again.

He recognized it now.

Flashbacks.

The other agent had said something or done something to trigger a flashback in the man, which had resulted in a violent reaction.

Thankfully, he had managed to reign in enough control to not kill the other agent.

Even so...

"I-I'm sorry, Captain. I don't really remember doing it. Only bits and pieces from a...A third person viewpoint." He apologized, voice cracking as he held back tears.

"Tell me about it?" Gabriel suggested. "It can help if you talk about it. I won't think any less of you. You're a good man, you know that, right? One of the best here."

He unclasped his hands, which had been white knuckling from how hard he had them clasped together, and pressed them to his face, inhaling deeply before he ran his shaky fingers through his hair.

"My folks," he began. "they were moving again, and they needed someone to help with driving. So they got **him** to drive. I pleaded with them not to, to get someone else, but they wouldn't listen. They didn't understand. I had no choice, so I reasoned that it'd be alright, because after this, I'd never have to see that motherfucker ever again. I tried to ignore him the whole trip, but then..."

He inhaled, his body reminding Gabriel of a puppet, with how shaky and ridged his movements were, in compared to how fluid people would normally move.

"Then my mom asked him why he'd "bother me" so much, and he told her, his fuckin' eyes staring into me with that disgusting fucking smirk on his face." He spat out with the most pure hatred Gabriel had ever heard from him, something he hadn't thought possible from someone as gentle as him. "He said, "because you're **pretty** , **like** **a** **doll**.""

It didn't take much after that for it to sink in what happened in the mess hall, rage and disgust filling him as he put the pieces together.

He was talking about a past molestor, or rapist, who had hurt him in the past, who when asked why, seemingly put the blame on him, for being "too pretty", like a little doll.

Grown, he was more pretty than handsome, and Gabriel knew for a fact that a lot of Blackwatch members agreed on that.

He knew that agent in particular acted like some little boy in kindergarten, with his teasing towards him.

He probably mentioned something to him, likening him to a doll, most likely.

Whatever he said must have sounded similar enough to trigger a flashback.

A violent flashback.

Gabriel took a deep breath, calming himself.

"It's alright, I understand." Gabriel soothed. "You weren't in control of yourself, and I don't blame you."

"I still have to face the consequences." He muttered back. "I pulled a gun on another agent. It doesn't matter if that fucker deserved it, I know how they'll see it if I don't get punished as well. You know, too."

Gabriel's shoulders sagged, internally shaking his head.

Little shit was always clever, even in the state of mind he was in.

Considerate as hell.

"I know, that they think there's something going on. That I'm a favorite. They wouldn't take kindly to it if I didn't get punished as well. Most of the folks here are criminals, as well, while I am one of the few who have a clean slate. They also might see it as possible discrimination, since that agent," he hissed that word out, still clearly angry over what happened. "was brought in as a criminal."

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose, inhaling, before speaking up.

"The fact that you think about this shit so soon after having a breakdown is honestly baffling." Gabriel admitted, causing the man before him to crack a bit of a smile. "Alright, I get what you're saying, and I'll figure something out. For now, take a shower, and just hang out in your quarters for now. Knit or something. Relax."

"Is that an order?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

Cheeky little-

"Yes, it's an order, since you apparently can't relax and give yourself a minute. Now go. Shoo! You smell like sweat, go shower!" Gabriel answered, rolling his eyes and theatrically shooing him out, pleased at the giggles he got from his performance.

That's good, at least.

He's still shaky, but he's doing better than before.

And that was enough for Gabriel.

For now, at least.

In the meantime, Gabriel had some _work_ to do.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I had to change the fuckin title because the original one kept bringing the flashbacks back ha.


End file.
